In the field of cosmetics, dispensers are often made with a projecting endpiece, e.g. in the form of a nozzle. The dispenser orifice is situated at the free end of the endpiece or nozzle. By means of the projecting endpiece, it is easier for the user to collect the fluid, especially if it is a viscous fluid, such as a cream, a gel, a pomade, etc. The endpiece is generally mounted in stationary manner on the part to which it is connected. Conventionally, the endpiece is mounted on the pusher that is axially displaceable. In a variant, it is also possible to mount the endpiece on a part that is independent of the pusher and that is stationary relative to the reservoir. In order to protect the endpiece, it is also known to provide it with a cap, making it possible to mask the dispenser orifice in such a manner that the fluid situated in the dispenser orifice is no longer in contact with the air. It is thus possible to avoid deterioration of the fluid in the dispenser orifice. However, this requires the user to remove the cap and put it back into place each time the dispenser is used. There is also a risk of losing the cap.